NOT WHAT IT SEEMS
by Jellze
Summary: Hotch and his team, unbeknownst to the latter, are facing one their biggest case, he will have to face his hardest challenge yet when this case is turning into a witch hunt... inside the FBI. HET triangle Hotch/?/Morgan
1. 1 To make a decision

Ok Ladies and Gents! This little woman finally got the courage to try out her first fanfic! Some friends of mine will be surprise that it's not a usually ship and comment on, but I had a flash last night and I couldn't ignore so here it is, enjoy! Oh and I'm starting a new drug... REVIEWS!!!! ^_^

NOT WHAT IT SEEMS

1. TO MAKE A DECISION

It was a slow week, all reports were done even Morgan was finished without sneaking some to an oblivious Reid. They were all discussing in the bullpen on how either the criminals were getting better at masking their crimes or they were all on some weird convention. The bosses were scarce too, probably plotting something long and boring for them to do so that they look busy.

'' I think they'll make us review all pending cold cases'' was Reid input

''Nah! They don' like to go back if it's not a high profile case, too afraid new eyes will see the mistakes of veterans.'' said a sarcastic Morgan

''Damn right!'' quipped Prentiss

''It must be big cause they didn't let me know anything, Hotch won't say anything, but someone must know other than them..'' said JJ looking pointedly at Garcia

'' Oh! No! Mother of my sunshine! This Goddess only uses her powers outside criminal cases when its a matter of life or death or the number of Prince William of England!!''

''Come on Baby girl! They might make your sweet pea over here do something sociable or send your Adonis far far away, wouldn't like to make sure we're safe?''

'' Hey what are JJ and I? Chop liver?'' only earning Emily a devilish smirk from Morgan

''What king of sociable event are we talking about?'' said Reid getting nervous

''Don't mind him sweet cheeks, he's just yanking your chain. As for you!'' changing a sweet gaze to a glare, ''If you keep bugging my little genius I wont lift a finger if they do 'send you far, far away' maybe I'll even suggest ...Alaska''

''Mama! You wouldn't!'' he beg with is best 'puppy dog face'.

They were all laughing when Hotch came in the bullpen. Everyone start to make their way back to their desk.

''Stop! You come to my office, everyone else... **look** busy.

What was going on?

Next chap Hotch's POV


	2. 2 How to get there

-12. How to get there

Hotch left the conference room with a sight of relief. There was something unnerving about being in there with most of the heads of the alphabets. The relief was short lived when the sight of Strauss passing by with a stern warning look. What was he going to do? He understands the logic of it all, but something at the pit of his stomach and the little voice in his head were teaming up against him.

He didn't have a lot of time and he got direct orders not only from Strauss but from higher rank than hers. Rossi couldn't get him of this, speaking of which, he wasn't even suppose to talk to him about it. What a mess. So he made a decision, form a plan, put on his best stoic lawyer stance and went for the kill... no pun intended. The ride in the elevator gave him a short time alone, which he was grateful for, when this case will be over he knows that the dynamic of his team will be permanently change.

As he got to the bullpen he saw them in the few carefree moments this type of job handed them once in a while. The ghost of a smile grace his face when he saw that Morgan was the butt of the joke, probably because he went after Reid since it was Garcia who was laying the law. He was reminded of what he came down to do, when one of the 'higher ranks' stroll by him. There was really no way out of it, there were breathing down his neck, it wasn't only his ass but the entire team. Why had he stopped being a lawyer again? With a sigh he made his presence known. Everyone start making there way to their respecting places.

''Stop! You come to my office, everyone else... **look** busy.

Once in the office he closed the door and offered a sit.

'' I'm sorry I seemed rough back there, I just got out of a meeting and some of the bosses were lurking around the bullpen'' he said with an apologetic glance.

''It's alright, so besides showing the big bosses how you run things; can I help you with anything?''

He took a deep breath '' As of the end of this shift Team B and us will be on vacation for seven days, but on call of course. Team C will handle any case coming in.''

Upon the perplexed look he got he went into details.

''Your reason being here is first, I won't be totally in vacation I will have some work coming home with me. Most will be involving a lot work right up your alley of expertise. Secondly my brother and some cousins schedule a 4 days retreat which my son and I are attending.''

'' Okaaay, I'm sorry I'm not sure what you asking me?''

'' I would need you to come with me to help me out with the extra work and Jack. Before you say anything I will make sure you get compensated for your vacations being shorten and as for Jack since I don't get him often he's not that much comfortable with my side of the family. I see how he is anytime he comes here, he's always excited to see you.''

Hotch took another deep breath.

''With you there he won't feel alone when I have work to do and you'll be able to help me when I get stuck in, like I said it is your expertise.''

''Well... I...''

'' Don't say anything yet, give me your answer at the end of your shift and keep this private please, the work we'll be doing involves what's been brewing lately. Just know you'll be an immense help and Jack do like you a lot. If you have others plans I **will understand**.''

He got up to get the door but was stopped short.

''When do we leave?''

''I don't need an answer now...'' he was interrupted

''But you got it now, a retreat sounds like fun even if there's work included in it. The big plus beside the little ruggrat, is I will definitely know what makes a Hotchner tick!''

'' I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7 a.m. we'll be back Tuesday afternoon. It's a cabin up in the mountains bring warm clothes and one formal. Thanks again'' he said and open the door.

'' Like I said a retreat, Jack and the Hotchner's dark secrets, can you ask for more?'' was the chuckled response.

As Hotch close the door his face fell and felt an up coming migraine.

On the other side of the door everyone look up with avid curiosity only to get a 'mind your business' glare and a shrug.

A/N: So what do you think? Did you guess who?


	3. Suspicions

**First I wouldlik t thank IheartTV 'tv-luvin-hottie' for the review, glad ou like it so far.**

**Come on poeple, new writer here! How do I know what I'm doing is worth persueing or if it need some twiking if nobody else makes an input?**

Like I first wrote, reviews are my drug, please do let me go in withdrawl!! ¨-¨

On to the story...

**3. SUSPISION**

MORGAN'S POV

He knew he shouldn't be there, Hotch already told him he had trust issues. But something was up with both of them, even though they were good at acting normal. Since that little meeting in Hotch's office he felt it, call it a hunch. He knew how to read the second party of that meeting. So here he was, Friday morning, on a stake out of his co-worker's, his friend's place instead of boarding a plane to Chicago. Man was he going to hear it from his mom and sisters! It was the third Easter in a row he baled out of.

He knew it was wrong but part of him kept nagging him, make him believe that if he didn't figure this out he will regret it. If what these two were doing could be dangerous they needed a back up even if Hotch thought other wise. Humph! And he was the one with trust issues!!! He recognises Hotch's car turning the corner, looks like the show was starting. Was that Jack with him? Maybe he was wrong; Hotch would never put his son in danger. What the **hell **is going on!!!

''Are you excited?'' Hotch knowingly ask to his son who couldn't stop bouncing and rambling.

''Yeah! You're sure she's coming with us and staying the whole 4 days?!''

''Yes I'm sure! Why don't you knock and ask her?'' he said with one of his rare full blown smile on his face.

Jack did and waited anxiously for the door to open.

''Well if it isn't my hero in training? How are my fantastic men doing?''

''Hello! We are great; dad said we are going hacking! You're still coming right!?''

''Of course I am'' closing the door, looking amusingly at Hotch ''I knew you ask me for a reason.''

''**Hiking** Jack, we're going **hiking**''

''It doesn't matter, your dad can teach you one and I'll teach you the other!''

''**Penelope!**''

''Boy! You use my first name I must be in trouble!'' it surprised her but she liked it.

'' No you're not; dad has to say your full name to be in real trouble!'' The adults laugh.

''I have cookies on the table for you Jack, go on I have to finish packing.''

As Jack took on a run she turn to Hotch ''We need to talk.''

He follows her to her room but stayed on the other side of her beads curtain.

''Come on Boss man! It's an open area, come sit down, I promise I won't jump you...''

As soon as she said it she blushed, damn Morgan, it's his fault she got use to flirt all the time, especially at home, it came out before she could stop it! Wait was Hotch blushing!?

''Hum! Alright'' he said sitting down ''Anyway Jack has a full view of the room, that should keep you in line.'' he said barely able to hide his smirk.

''Did you just make a joke? The next days sounds promising!'' she said after she stop laughing.

''Do you need any help with your packing?''

''Beside you getting them to the car, no. I needed to talk to you about Morgan''

Hotch stiffen slightly ''What about Morgan?''

''He's been asking a lot of questions since yesterday, even tried to drag me out to Chicago. Can you believe it took one private little meeting to accomplish that? '' she bitterly said.

''Anyway'' remembering to who she was talking to when she saw the sympathetic glance ''I didn't said a word, just told him it was classified computer stuff, but he didn't bought it. He didn't let me out of his sight since then. When I threw him out last night saying I had things to do early tomorrow morning, he got even more suspicious, if it's possible! This morning I use a little magic and check if he boarded his plane, but he hasn't. I made a call and ask a friend to make a swift round of my place and it was confirmed that Morgan staking me out.''

''What! Let me call him. He needs to know his limits!'' getting out his blackberry, which was snatch by Garcia

''And tell him what? Stop staking out Garcia and go to your mom's? Look, it's better if he doesn't know we're on to him. He'll get just more paranoidly protective. Is that even a word? He probably saw you with Jack, which should calm him down, he knows you wouldn't put your son in arms way.''

Hotch sat back down ''What if it's not enough? It will raise other questions like why you weren't forth coming with your plans if it involves Jack? You had him before when I had sudden meetings to attend to...''

Her cell rang at this moment ('I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl, and that's the issue, girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you, but I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone')

Hotch raise his eyebrow at the ringtone, knowing full well who it was.

''Well it took him a full twenty minutes to call, he's improving.'' she said

Hotch store that little bit of information for later.

''Goddess of all that is known and unknown?''

''Mama you're up! So how did my Baby girl slept last night?''

''Real good after a certain someone let her have a beauty sleep'' she signs Hotch to put on the TV for Jack.

''Come on princess, you know full well you don't need it! Plus you could have had that 'beauty sleep' on the plane if you had grace me with you company.''

''I told you I had plans cupcake, plus you invitation was kind of late''

Morgan look down feeling shameful ''I'm sorry Mama my family has been asking for you to come before, I guess... I don't know. Can I ask this goddess to keep in her busy schedule a free spot for the next time I go to Chicago?''

Penelope was silent for a moment, a warm feeling washing over her. '' Of course'' she finally shocked out ''How his you mom?'' was he going to lie?

Morgan felt himself sink to a new low ''I... uhg... there was a delay I' not there yet. Did your meeting went well you seem eager to see me leave...''

Sure change the subject you sexy little weasel... or fox it sound better she thought

''Handsome I told you my friend need his laptop and computer tweak, he's picking me up right now, I have to hang up'' an annoyed Garcia bite out.

''Okay, okay, have fun...Baby girl?''

''Yes?''

''Love you'' Pen couldn't help but smile; he so knew how to charm her, that player!

''Love you too, send my regards to your family'' she hung up and turned, a little embarrassed, to Hotch.

''He's there something I should know, I don't need Strauss blind sided me right now.''

Morgan and Garcia's banter seemed more serious lately and for some reason it was bothering him.

Garcia blush and stutter ''No! No! Sir, he...I...we would have told you, I swear. Between you and me you know I'm not on this kind list for him. Anyway, I just broke up with Kevin I need my space.''

Hotch didn't feel appease, but he let it go.

''Are you done?''

''Yes Sir, if you could grab my bags, I'll get Jack''

''It's Hotch, Garcia.'' as he bent down to take the two bags.

''Its Penelope, Aaron.'' she quipped back with a mischievous smile.

Well at least the awkwardness was gone. When they got settle in the car, trying real hard not to look over Morgan, she turned to him.

''Can you lose him? He's use to this.''

''Did he do this before?!'' said an incredulous Hotch, remembering the she made comment when she pick up the call.

''Yes! No! What I mean is that he use to be an undercover cop and all, plus he had his reason.'' said Garcia getting defensive. ''It was after Battle he just wanted to make sure Kevin was a good guy.''

''His an idiot, why don't he just ask you already!'' he mumble angrily.

''What?''

'' I said is an idiot and I'll lose him, he doesn't know where we're going and he doesn't suspect we know he's there...''

''Daddy can use the sirens? Please?'' interrupt Jack.

If Penelope hadn't known better she would say there was a flash of mischievous passed on Hotch's face.

''And he can't use his sirens.'' he finished just before roaring is engine and putting his sirens on.

Morgan watches them go. If they would have come and sit in his car he wouldn't have been more surprised.

''Shit, shit, shit!'' he said banging on in steering wheel.

He couldn't follow now, if he put his own sirens they would be on to him. All he knew about Hotch's plans is that he had Jack and they were going to see his brother. He should have paid more attention! He sigh, he was getting out of control. He decides to go exchange his tickets for a late flight and go see his mother. He wasn't a lunatic who would sit and wait for her return! Right?

A/N: So did you guess it right? The ringtone is 'Kiss me through the phone' by Soulja Boy. Give me my fix and I'll give you a new chapter soon!


	4. Getting Comfortable

Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds or DC Comics characters, this is just for fun!!!

************************************************************************

**Getting Comfortable**

He made a sharp turn and got onto the Freeway before he turned off his sirens. He could hear his son laughing and edging him on. Garcia was laughing too, her face pink with excitement even though her fingers were dig into the leather seat.

She looks at him, eyes brighter than he saw before.

"Well look at you Charlie Brown! If I knew Snoopy here,'' she starts pointing at Jack, "had this much influence on you, I would of ask him to pass on favors for me!"

"This was a special occasion, don't get use to it!'' he replies, more to his son than her.

"Awww! Can't we do it when we go back to mom's? Pretty please? I'll be good for the whole trip!'' was Jack reply with his best puppy dog face yet.

"Sorry buddy, this is for emergency only and you **will be good** the entire trip, right?''

''Yes dad.'' he sighs.

Garcia couldn't help but giggle, this little moment was so endearing!

"So my little hero in training, are you excited about the next days?'' she asks

"Yes! We're going to climb mountains and sleep outside! There'll be a fire camp! We can grill hotdogs and marshmallows! I can't wait!" he babbles, his good humor coming back.

Hotch sends a thankful glance to Garcia.

"Really now? Then we'll have to make s'mores!'' she quips.

"S'mores?'' the child inquires.

"You don't know them!? Mr. Hotchner how could you do this to your only son!?" she gasps shock, playfully swatting his arm causing Jack to points and laugh at his father's expense.

"In my defense, he doesn't need anymore energy as it is!" he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry sugar! Aunty P will teach you!"

"What's in it?"

"You put marshmallow and chocolate between two large cookies before roasting them over the fire."

Jack's eyes twinkled got big and his smile even bigger.

"Really!?"

"You betcha!"

"Oh! Boy! When will we sleep outside dad?''

"Tomorrow, after we go hiking.''

''Great!" he said before pulling out his video game.

They drove for half an hour in a comfortable silence, each adult in thoughts. Garcia was glad she agreed to this. It will do her good than just sit home alone or roaming out outside trying to distracts herself until either the girls or Derek had time for her. Not that she was complaining but since she was estrange with her brothers and that most of her hacker friends didn't leave in her area she got lonely, even more so after her breakup with Kevin. She studied Hotch from the corner of her eyes. What could be this top secret work that needed her to hack into something? Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal he seemed relaxed. That could be because he was with his son or that he mastered a long time ago to hide his stress. She looked back outside to view the scenery. No, she believed she could read him a little, he was at peace and she sent a little thank you to whatever was the cause of it, because in her book he was one of the few that deserved it.

Hotch didn't have any particular thought aside what he had in place for his son for the next four days. He missed him, sometimes he would sit in Jack's room for hours just looking around, recalling the few conversations they had. He was growing up too fast and he felt like he was missing crucial stages of it. He tried to go out so he wouldn't sulk at home. He went more often with the team when they decided to go out for drinks, a few times he'd let Morgan and Rossi drag him out to "have a good time", a few of those time they succeed in enrolling Reid into it, which was a sight to see! He had rare flings but nothing serious, it always felt wrong somehow, (not that he was still hung up on Haley, though he will always care about her), but he never let them meet Jack, he saw so little of him, he was kind of selfish of this time. The custody battle not settled yet it was a constant bargain fest to have access to his own son! Come on Hotchner, now is not the time to think about it. He looked into the review mirror and couldn't help but smile. Jack looked so content, he fell asleep a few minutes ago. Somehow Garcia had picked up on it a grab his game before it hit the floor. The woman didn't stop to amaze him and he should be use to it by now with what she accomplishes at work!

"I know this should come from Jack but, are we there yet?" Garcia inquires with a sheepish smile.

Hotch chuckles, "In around ten, fifteen minutes… does little missy needs to go potty?" he answers with a smirk.

"Well I'll be!" she tried not to laugh to loud to keep from waking little Hotchner.

A warm feeling came over Hotch and for once he didn't try to suppress it, he just enjoys it. He likes the fact that he's able to get this sound out of her… hum! He means out of someone.

"I know I said the next days sounded promising, but they will be down right entertaining if you keep this up, you little rascal!" she quipped between laughs.

"The only reason I ask is because _Robin_ might get up soon and need it!"

"Are you calling me _Batman_?" he asks.

"Do you prefer _Superman_?"

"I don't think so, how do come up with it anyway?" he replies a little baffle.

"Well unless you're hiding super powers, I think _Batman_ fits, you're able to set aside feelings or personal motive to think straight and form the best plan possible before jumping in, because since you don't own super powers to help you see inside a close room, come in and get out under a second or a bulletproof body, you have to be prepared for every outcome you can think of. And let's face it, it takes a lot of proving ourselves for you to even begin to start thinking about trusting us."

Hotch mulls this for a few minutes.

"Ok I got to give it to you, do the rest of the team. I'm sure you have them all named already."

"You got me there! Alright I call Rossi _Green L.A._. I feel like he's a mix of the _Green Arrow _and the _Green Lantern_. As much that he's conservative with his way to solve crimes and work in a structural law based environment, sometimes he will break free of it to make his own rules and makes sure that not only the criminals are dealt with but also what made criminals in the first place is a raised issue. Not to mention his filthy rich… although _Green Arrow_ lost his fortune at some point…"

Hotch smiles and lets her go on.

"My little sweet pea you have to guess it… the _Question_. It goes without saying and I don't need to elaborate if you're a true comic fan!" she smirks at him.

"The genius was a given and his superior deductive reasoning and inquisitive mind, yes go on." he replies.

"Now you have to know that the ladies of this team could only be the _Birds of Prey. _My little Jayje is _Black Canary_, the daughter of the original. The way she handles the media and county beat up cops makes me think of the _Canary_'s cry that incapacitate her opponents. Lady Emily…'' she misses the slight wince of Hotch at that name, "no she's not the _Huntress _but _Cassandra Cain_ as the new _Batgirl_. Her skills to read people and I saw her hold her own in altercations with a few un-subs. I know I'm cheating a little but I feel it would be a great addition to the crew.'' she pauses.

"That leaves you, let me guess, _The Oracle_ formerly known as _Batgirl_?" he inquires.

"You got it _Batman_! True I didn't fight crime before, but like you know I stopped dancing after my parents got killed, I don't know, I think I understand a little the feeling of being stuck in a chair and deciding to make the best of it…" she finishes more to herself, loosing the perkiness she had when starting.

"Look at me, who would have thought I'd be the one to brood! Well the last but not the least Derek Morgan!"

This time she saw him tense the slightest wondering why?

"_Superman_ no questions! But a mix of the early one, really rough on the edges, and the one we know now. As much as he has a moral code, Morgan tends to jump in to save the widow and the orphan cause he thinks he has to cause there is no time to wait, he might also think that he's indestructible the way he jumps in!"

"Good, real good Penelope, I see you put a lot of thought into it."

They continue talking about the pros and con of each member's character and a few others in the FBI building until they reach the cabin.


	5. Ackward

**A/N: I'm giving another try to this story and try to finish it since it's my first baby! Please review it ****really helps! Thanks for those who did review it meant a lot!**

**ACKWARD**

He just made the turn in the front of the chalet when he realise with all the planning he was making he didn't told his brother he had an extra person with him. Oh well they always had more than one free room when doing these event. His thoughts were interrupted by Garcia's low whistle.

"You told me a chalet NOT a 3 floor castle! Now I sure am glad I brought my best clothes! You could have warned me! I would have brought my video camera! Wait my cell has one!" she ranted while looking through her bag.

Hotch gave half a smile "Garcia calm down, I can assure you there's no snobbish royalty inside, you've met my brother right? Plus this is nothing, you should see the summer house…" he said while getting out of the car leaving an open mouth Garcia staring after him.

"Wake up buddy, we're here."

He started to take the bags out of the car while Garcia helped Jack out of it.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture!"

The three of them turn around to see Hotch's brother Sean.

"Uncle Sean!" Jack let go of Garcia to run toward his uncle and get his usual plane ride welcome.

It warm Garcia's heart to see that Jack seem to be comfortable with his uncle at least. She turns around to look at Hotch, though he had a smile there's was like a shadow of regret behind it.

"Uncle Sean! Uncle Sean look who here!!" he all but scream pointing at Garcia.

Now all the unwanted attention was on her, damn she was blushing!

"Is this your girlfriend?"

This made her head shut up but relaxed when she saw that Sean was talking to Jack.

"NO! It's Aunt Penny! Don't you know her?!" asked a puzzled Jack.

Sean look at her again with a sexy smile that could rival Morgan's any day. Damn she was blushing again!

"Well I met the pretty lady before but she didn't seem to want to talk to me."

That rotten sexy little devil! He must have known she had been tongue tie by his sexiness! Please let the ground swallow her now!

"Her name is Penelope Garcia." said an annoyed Hotch.

Sean grin got wider "So she's **your** girlfriend!"

"NO!" Hotch and Garcia shouted a little loud making Jack jump! Then they look shocked at each other.

Well, thought Garcia, I know I wouldn't be in his choices of women but he could be less forceful in his horror! Feeling a little resentful.

On his end Hotch knew he was no **Morgan **or **Sean** but he humbly thought he was still a good catch!

If possible Sean smile got even wider!

"Aunt P?"

"Yes my little hero?" she replies grateful for any escape.

"Why don't you want to speak to Uncle Sean or want to kiss daddy?"

Garcia was sure her lips weren't as red as her face by now! That little devil Sean was all but trying not to die laughing. He set down Jack who looked at him strangely wondering what has gotten into his Uncle.

"Well gumdrop, Aunty JJ came in and took him to your dad before I could talk and you know all my kisses are for you, Henry and Uncle Reid!" she said while starting to chase him.

"Ewwww! No! Daddy!" he squeals before running toward the house as fast as he could.

"Well she thinks fast on her feet! And why Reid!?" Hotch mumbles to himself, a little disappointed for some reason.

"Big brother! Looks like we'll have an entertaining retreat this year!" Sean finally said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Why don't you help me with the bags instead of causing trouble?"

"Cool it Aaron! If she came here with you knowing you back when you were married nothing I say will make run for the hills."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he ground out feeling like a teenager, "She's a friend, a good friend, so this means you stay away from her!"

"Whoa! So you haven't been able to** woo** her yet? Don't worry I'll keep all my charm for the rest of the ladies!" he quipped smirking.

"Look, get this through your thick head now, nothing is or will ever happened, don't make her feel uncomfortable, she's doing me a favour!"

Not at all perturbed by his brother's tone he rambled on "Oh! That's how you lure her here in the first place! Good thinking, make her think **she's** doing you a favour, mind if I use that one?"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "Sean **I AM SERIOUS**! One more word and we're leaving!"

"Ok! Ok! Don't get your panties in a bunch! Well if she's your **friend** then you've got a problem."

"What? Why?"

"Well you didn't see fit to warn me about your **friend**, I gave you the Victorian room with the adjacent little boudoir for the little monster." he reply looking at every thing but his brother.

"And?"

"No other room is available, for the first time ever cousin Eleanor came with a date but won't share a room cause it's not 'proper', our happy married couple Dean & Jessica already had a fight and are now in separate rooms, forget the cot and we'll probably have to throw it out when all is over cause cousin Diana says her 100 years old pup can't sleep on the floor cause it's not good for his bones and paws. And no I'm not sharing a room with you… but I won't mind…"

"Finish this sentence and prepare to run!"

"Sheesh! You need to loosen up big brother! Not my fault you were careless! Makes me feel better to think you're not perfect."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed there would be an empty room like always, I should have call."

"Well you could always ask your sunshine over there to do you another **favour** and bunk together!"

Hotch sent him a deathly glare!

"Ok! Ok! I had one left in my system! But please don't put me in that position again! You make it too easy!" Sean laughed while starting for the chalet with the bags.

Hotch let out a sight and took the rest of the bags, what was he going to do?


	6. Predicament

**Predicament**

When his brother and himself catch up with Garcia and Jack they were almost at the door. Penelope had Jack in a one arm arm lock and was alterning between kisses and tickling with her free hand. That scene warmed his heart, he felt that with all that came down between him and Haley, the love that Jack was receiving was lacking, especially from his side since he saw him less then before. He tried to push off the morose thoughts and held on to the warm feeling.

"Sunshine! If I promise to run will you catch me and give me the same treatment?" Sean purred.

Hotch was about to rip on to his brother when Pen with a wink answer without missing a bit.

"Well Sugar, only if you return the favour!"

Hotch misses a step and Sean roars in laughter!

"Oh! I like you! You're the best decision my brother made after this little buddy! Here I thought I would only have Jack has suitable company!"

"See you should trust your brother a little more, you never know when it will work in your favour!" she replied with a saucy smile.

OK! He had to stop this right now! He had enough of witnessing «Morgan & Garcia», or hearing about other agents she flirts with (even though it was less intense). If there will be a «Hotchner & Garcia» it sure has hell won't be his brother! His heart skips a beat. Wait where did that come from? Cool it Aaron, don't let Sean get to you, don't forget why she's here and you **want** to get Haley back… right?

"If you kids are done I would like to put down those bags" he said in an annoyed cool tone.

Sean raised a mocked eyebrow, only Pen had the grace to blush a little. She put Jack down and let Sean and Hotch go through. He led them to the Victorian room and put his share of bag before he turn to them with a malicious grin.

"Well big brother, I'll let you get settle in a give the great news to your _**friend**_!"

If Pen didn't know better she would have thought he literally skip out of the room! She turns to Hotch and waited.

"Jack, why don't you take your back and go through this door, if you need any help call me."

The little boy looks suspicious but complied. He looks at them one last time before he close the door.

"OK Bossman! Lay it on me!"

"Garcia…" He was at lost for words. What was wrong with him, he just tells her about the mistake and they'll find a way around it.

"Hotch, you're scaring me, your brother said it was good news and now you're all nervous. What's wrong?"

"In the rush to get here I forgot to call my brother and let him know about you, well it's more that I assume there would be at least one room available, because really 7 rooms, 1 boudoir AND a cot! But leave it to my family to turn it around and leaving me in this predicament…"

"Hotch... Aaron! You're rambling! Which, by the way, is cute and refreshing! No worries, I'm sure there's a comfy Queen Chair some where in this palace or at least a couch!" she cut him with a bright smile.

"No! I'm the one who brought you here I'll be the one on the couch!" he hold his tongue not to add that he didn't like the fact that it would be too easy access for Sean, not that he didn't trust his brother, but better safe than sorry.

"But it's fine…"

"End of discussion Garcia." using his boss demeanor.

"You don't scare me! Look, let's compromise, ask Jack to bunk with you and I'll high-jack the boudoir!"

"Alright, Jack, come here buddy!"

"Yes dad?"

"It seems like there's no room left for Penelope, would you be a gentleman and offer yours to her and you'll sleep with me?"

"Yes, but you don't want to share with her?" making Hotch blush, even though it was adorable she decide to save him.

"Well my little hero in training, when you become an adult it's not proper for a boy a girl to sleep in the same bed if there are not family or a couple."

"Proper? Like when aunt Jess tells me not to put my elbow on the table?"

"Exactly!"

"OK! Tonight I'll sleep with daddy and the next with you." the little man said as a matter of fact before going back in the boudoir to take his stuff leaving two adults with their jaw slacked.

Garcia belly laugh fills the room.

"Sometimes he take too much after my brother, always findind a way that suits him best and end up with a pretty lady." he chuckled following his son.

Pen laugh chocked in her throat and was once again jaw slacked looking after a second Hotchner.


End file.
